The Pack!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: After crash landing on Earth, five anthropomorphic sushi’s try to figure out where they are. _________________________ February 11th, 2019. At the Financial District, I.M Meen is at a dinner table with Palpatine and Invertosis. I.M Meen: I bet the villains are having fun with their districts! Invertosis: Yeah! Palpatine: Well, Vader is currently ridding the city of sand. I.M Meen: Well, I’m just eating this octopus here- I.M Meen bites the octopus’ eye, but spits it out. I.M Meen: EW! THAT WAS DISGUSTING! GET THEM OUT OF MY SIGHT! Invertosis loads all the sushi into a Rocket and it flies into space. Invertosis: Done! I.M Meen: Thanks! Well, I’m going into my office! I’ll see you later! I.M Meen enters his office. Meanwhile, the rocket is seen flying into the atmosphere. Eventually, it explodes causing the sushi inside it to float into space. A few days later. Palpatine: VICTORY IS MINE!!! Meggy: Never! Meggy strikes Palpatine with her sword causing Palpatine to pull out his lightsaber. Meggy: Time to be defeated- Palpatine cuts Meggy’s sword in half with his lightsaber. Meggy: WHAT?!? Palpatine: PPOWWWEERRRR!!!! Palpatine blasts Meggy with his force lighting, but suddenly, the lightning begins to arc back. Palpatine: Wait. WHAT’S GOING ON?!? Meggy suddenly shoots electrified ink at Palpatine, electrocuting him. Palpatine: WHAT THE F***?! Palpatine shoots more lightning at Meggy, only for her to block it with her lightning, sending the lightning flying into space. Meanwhile. As the sushi continue to float, the bolt of lightning erupts from Earth and zaps them. All of the sushi suddenly grow arms, legs and heads. They then end up falling into Earth’s atmosphere and fall onto the ground as the screen cuts to black. March 31st, 2019 Inside of a large forest, we see all five of the sushi inside of a burning crater. The octopus awakens and climbs out of the crater. Octopus: What? What is this place? The others wake up and climb out as well. Tuna: How did we get here? Crab: No idea. Mustard: Mustard! Mustard? (Agreed! Wait. That’s all I can say?) Octopus: Well, we need to find out how we got here. Besides, who are we as well? Salmon: No clue! Octopus looks under his foot and spots a name on it. Octopus: Tako? Tuna: Mine says Maguro. Crab: I got Kani. Mustard: Mustard! (Wasabi.) Salmon: I think mine is Ikura. Tako: Ok. I’m guessing those are our names. Maguro: Pretty much. Kani: Also, Tako. You do know you’re missing an eye. Tako: WHAT?!?! HOW?!? Ikura: No clue. Tako: Well, I can’t be seen like this! Suddenly, Tako notices Chef Pee Pee’s Pirate Father nearby. Tako: I think I found a solution. CPPPF: Man! I love drinking beer- Tako hits CPPPF with a tree branch, knocking him out. Tako: Sorry! Tako takes his eyepatch and runs off. Tako then puts it over his eye. Tako: Ok! Got that out of the way! Wasabi: Mustard! (Cool!) Maguro: Anyways, we should try to find out where we are. Kani: True! As well as how we got here. I don’t remember anything until we woke up inside that crater there. Ikura: Apparently, I think we’re in some kind of forest. Wasabi: Mustard! (Correct!) Tako: Well, we can see if we can try to find some other area. Tako and the others head off. Meanwhile, Maguro and Kani are searching through part of the forest. Kani: I hope we find what place we’re at! Maguro: Hopefully! Suddenly, the two hear a voice in the distance. ???: Yo, player dude! Welcome to my house of mystical wonders. Kani: Who is that? Maguro: It might be coming from over there. After searching a bit, Maguro and Kani end up in a large empty part of the forest where they find a horribly drawn version of Jon from Garfield. Maguro: Who is that? Kani: He looks as if he was drawn by a second grader! Johnny Old Boy waves at them. Johnny Old Boy: Yo, player dude! Let's go camping in my forest of mystical wonders. Maguro: Thanks, but we’ll pass- Johnny Old Boy glitches and holds out a ruler. Johnny Old Boy: YOU BETTER DO IT! Maguro: OKAY! Kani: GEEZ! Johnny Old Boy: Go around the forest to collect sticks. Then head back here and use them to keep the fire going. If the fire goes out, I will shove my ruler up your asses. Go! Johnny Old Boy teleports away. Maguro: I guess we need to find the sticks. Kani: Got it! The two head off into the forest. They eventually find sticks and throw them into the fire. Johnny Old Boy: Bang up job, there dip****s! Kani: I got some more- Suddenly, The Fat Ass emerges from behind a tree, kicks Kani to the ground and runs off with the sticks. The Fat Ass: Oh my boy, give me them sticks! Kani: DANG IT! Meanwhile, Maguro is still looking for sticks until she comes across a “NO” sign. Maguro: What? Maguro walks past the sign and suddenly Odie grabs her and throws her back in. Odie: BORF! BORF! Maguro: THE F***?!?! Suddenly, the two hear a slapping sound. Kani: What was that?!? Johnny Old Boy: You two failed to keep the fire going! I’m going to shove this ruler up your ass! Maguro: RUN! Maguro and Kani run off as Johnny Old Boy chases them with a ruler. Boko the Rabbit appears. Boko: Hopefully, I can find carrots in here- Suddenly, Johnny Old Boy trips over Boko allowing Maguro and Kani to run off. Johnny Old Boy: YOU SON OF A B****! Johnny Old Boy grabs Boko and bends him over while aiming his ruler at him. Johnny Old Boy: Prepare your anus... The screen cuts to outside the forest as Boko is heard screaming from Johnny Old Boy shoving the ruler up his a**. Maguro and Kani eventually reach another part of the forest. Kani: Ok! Got away from that freak! Maguro: Same! Meanwhile. (WARNING! TRIPPY!) Ikura and Wasabi are seen roaming through another part of the forest. They come across a berry bush. Wasabi: Mustard! (Berries!) Ikura: Nice! Ikura and Wasabi grab the berries and eat them. Suddenly, they collapse. Ikura: Man! The heck was in those berries! Wasabi: Mustard! (No clue!) Suddenly, Ikura and Wasabi as well as everything around them starts to flash into rainbow colors. Ikura: Um. Wasabi. I feel kind of weird. Wasabi: Mustard? (Um. Ok? Ikura: It’s like. There’s all these weird shapes. Suddenly, Wasabi glitches as numerous shapes bulge around them. Wasabi: Mustard! (Ok! Things are starting to get weird!) Ikura: THE HECK IS GOING ON?!? Wasabi melts and the puddle forms into several miniature Wasabis that begin dancing. Ikura: What are you doing, Wasabi? Stop it! Wasabi, cut it out! What’s going on?!? The camera zooms out to show a large demon playing a guitar. Ikura then notices several demons forming around them, dancing to the music. Ikura then turns zombie-like. Ikura: Ok! Things have gotten really weird! Wait. What’s going on?! Ikura gets dragged away and is sucked into a black hole and a large flaming version of Ikura appears. Ikura: FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! A demon with bulging eyeballs is seen playing the drums as a large demonic monster truck drives by. Large demonic versions of Wasabi and Ikura are seen deep frying several bugs and Wasabi eats one of them and we then see undead versions of Ikura and Wasabi as their skin falls off their bones. We then see a ton of demons dancing to the music while on top of a large human leg. The monster truck then drives by and and eventually drives up a demon’s tongue before the demon eats them. Suddenly, the entire landscape slowly turns back to normal. Wasabi: Mustard! (What kind of s*** was that?!?) Ikura: I don’t know! There were like demons and heavy metal music going on! Meanwhile. Tako is seen searching through some bushes. Tako: There’s got to be some place where we can find out where we are! Suddenly, Tako notices Goofy and Donald at another area, singing. Goofy: Hey, look! Turkey! Lobster! Sweet potato pie! Pancakes piled up till they reach the sky! Donald: Wawakwawakwawakwawakwawakwawakwawakwawakwawak!!! Goofy: Ohhhhhhhhhhh! I! Want to eat and eat and eat and eat until I die! Tako heads towards them. Tako: Hey, Guys! Do you know what place this is? Suddenly, Goofy howls like a wolf and huge gigantic wings burst out of Donald. Donald: (demonic) YOU INTERRUPTED OUR SONG!!! Goofy: TIME TO DIE!!! Goofy howls like a wolf. Tako: S***! Tako runs off as Goofy chases after him. Donald caws like an eagle and flies into the sky. Goofy: You can run, but you can’t hide! Donald grabs Tako with his feet and lifts him into the sky. Tako: NO! STOP! YOU’RE GOING TOO HIGH! Donald: CAW!!! Donald drops Tako and he lands in a bush. Tako: OW! Donald and Goofy leave as Goofy howls again. Tako: At least that’s over. Tako notices he is holding a ring. Tako: The heck- Suddenly, Tako gets pulled into the bush, attacked and thrown out. Gollum: STAY AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS! Meanwhile. Tako and the others eventually regroup. Tako: Any luck yet? I got attacked by a crazed wolf and duck. Ikura: Me and Wasabi had an acid trip. Maguro: Me and Kani nearly got molested by some poorly drawn psycho. Tako: I also see it’s starting to get late. We should probably lay down for the night. Kani: Probably. A few minutes later. Tako and the others are lying on the ground around a fire. Ikura: Hopefully, tomorrow, we’ll find out where we are. Tako: Hopefully! Well, night! All of them fall asleep. Suddenly, Maguro wakes up and spots someone nearby. Maguro: Who is that? Maguro heads to the person. Maguro: Hello- The person turns around, but they turn out to be black and with with empty black eyes with tears. Maguro: THE F***?!?! The person screeches causing other people with the same features to emerge. Maguro: I’M OUT OF HERE! Maguro runs off and hide behind a tree as the black and white zombies pass her. Maguro: Ok. I don’t think they saw me- Suddenly, Maguro gets teleported into a dark area. Maguro: What is this place? Suddenly, a giant figure resembling a sorcerer in red robes with red eyes is seen in front of her. Dreamcaster: Beware... Suddenly, Maguro wakes up, back at the fire, revealing it was all a dream. Maguro: What was that?!? The next day. Tako and the others are seen heading through the forest. Tako: Ok, everyone! Hopefully, we’ll finally find out where we are! As everyone passes by one of the trees, a dark blue figure wearing a gas mask emerges from the tree. He sets his sights on Maguro. Mystery Bastard: I’m watching you, sushi... Mystery Bastard hides behind the tree and vanishes just as Maguro turns around and sees nothing. Kani: What are you looking at? Maguro: Thought I saw something. By the way, Kani? Kani: Yes? Maguro: I had this dream last night. There were like these people, but they were black and white with black eyes and they were chasing me. Then I saw this guy. Looked like some red sorcerer and that’s when the dream ended. Kani: Really? Maguro: Yes. You don’t think it’s like... a vision of the future? Kani: Who knows? Maguro: I hope it isn’t! Maguro and Kani follow the others. Tako: Hey, Guys! I just found something! The others head out of the forest and are shocked to see what Tako is looking at. Tako: I believe I found the place where we might get answers. Tako and the others watch the city of Pensacola in the distance... _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * This is the first episode in "The Sushi Pack Arc!". Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:From 2019 Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:Ikura Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:Johnny Old Boy Episodes Category:Odie Episodes Category:Mystery Bastard Episodes Category:Dreamcaster Episodes Category:Mindless Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Gollum Episodes Category:The Sushi Pack Arc! Category:Fatass Episodes Category:Donald Duck Episodes Category:Goofy Episodes